What He Could've Been
by Satoru123
Summary: What if Pepé Le Pew hadn't been a romantic like he is? What if he really was a sick twisted stalker, rapist, and all around romantic monster? Warning: Creepypasta; Rated M for content. Viewer discretion is advised!


Okay, this is my first attempt at a Looney Tunes Creepypasta, since there aren't very many, so if you see any clichés and such my apologies. I'm not very good at gore and horror stories and I usually don't write any stories past PG so yeah. Characters are property of Warner Bros Studio. Fan characters created by me blah blah blah. Rated M for obvious reasons. If you're squeamish, go to another story.

* * *

What He Could've Been

Intro: Okay, so a lot of people have been saying how much of a rapist our romantic lovesick skunk Pepé Le Pew is and how he should be locked up in prison, shot and whatever. Well I think he was tame compared to what rapists do to people in this day and age. So, after this, I really hope people learn to accept that he is who he is and he could've turned out a lot worse.

I was at home watching TV on the tube. Unfortunately nothing was on, so I was flipping through the boring channels on my cable box when I stumbled across a bizarre news report. I decided there was nothing else on worth watching, so I chimed into it to see what it was about.

The setting of the incident apparently looked like it was a murder scene investigation. The scene was in Boston, Massachusetts at a brown nice looking house; well it wasn't so nice looking anymore. It was covered in police tape with the door kicked in and from the outside, the inside looked like a cluttered mess. Apparently crime scene investigators were in the girls' bedroom where said "murder" took place taking pictures of the evidence.

A little 16 year old red haired freckled girl with bright blue eyes named Brittney Stone was busy spazzing to the reporter that her 15 year old younger sister Bella was attacked and murdered by a man speaking in a weird French accent. I was literally thinking, "The media will come up with any sort of nonsense to get people riled up."

The reporter told the girl to calm herself down and tell them what happened. She was crying and shaking as if plagued by some kind of horror. She spoke in a shaky nervous fearful voice:

_It happened last night. I was watching cartoons with my sister Bella, it was about 7PM at night. A fierce storm had broke out during that time. Our parents had called us on the phone saying they'd have to stay at work and wouldn't make it home until tomorrow morning at the earliest because of the bad weather._

_My younger sister Bella and I were in our room watching an eight hour Looney Tunes marathon that would only be able to show for one day until midnight. Bella hadn't heard of Looney Tunes cause it was canceled and wasn't aired when she was growing up. Cartoon Network is so cheap now with their bad cartoons; so I thought I'd help show her how cartooning was supposed to be done. _

"Yeah that's true. Cartooning has really gone downhill nowadays." I said to myself. I decided to listen to the rest of the story since curiosity was starting to show.

_It was approaching roughly 11PM and an episode of one of Pepé Le Pew's shorts entitled "For Scent-imental Reasons" started to show on the TV. Bella had asked me what this was about. I had told her about Pepé and how he was a skunk constantly in search of finding L'amour and a perfect woman. _

I had looked at the T.V. With a look of confusion on my face. "I can't believe the reporter hasn't told her to get to the point by now." I thought.

_Anyway the show had aired as usual, the cat thrown into the room, the white dye spilling over her tail up to her head and Pepé seeing her and going to work his charm, up unto the point when our skunk friend locked the door. Usually when I watched the show as a kid, Pepé would lock the door, he'd hold out his arms and wait for the cat to slide into his arms to woo her some more, but when he locked it, he had glanced back with an almost sadistic grin for a split second. It wasn't a sly smirk, but a Joker type psychotic grin. My sister creeped out by this asked me was this part of the show. I simply told her, "It's probably been altered to mess with people, or maybe the storm distorted the image; anyway, there's nothing to be scared of"._

_I had went down to the kitchen to get some snacks, telling her that if anything else happened to let me know. After a few minutes, as the show went on, it should've ran normally, her going to the window, him chasing, finding her in the glass case trying to get her out etc. Everything seemed normal, but at the case, when she insulted him, and he put over his head going to pull out the gun to fake the suicide, again something went terribly wrong. The screen started flickering as lightning flashed outside, the lights went out but strangely, the TV stayed on. _

At that point, I'm like "Okay, are you serious? Did this crazy girl just make up a story to get attention from the press?" Anyway the girl Brittany continued...

_Lightning__ flashed again, causing the images to flicker in and out and jumble up, eventually the cable box lost the signal and went to static. All of a sudden, a weird message flickered in front of the screen; it said: "Good evening ladies... my name is Pepé Le Pew. Don't mind me I just wanted to say hello to you. You two look very lovely." I turned very red from his complement wondering "Okay, what the heck is going on here?" _

At that point I'm wondering the same thing: "How the heck does a fictional character break the fourth freaking wall, and say hi to the two girls from a TV?" I just wanted to cut off this garbage but I was dying to know what would happen next. The reporter was in disbelief and laughed obviously thinking the same thing I was. With that, the reporter shut up and let Brittany finish her wild story.

_Bella and I watched the TV as another message appeared on the screen saying, "I have been chasing my beloved skunkette for such a long time now, it feels like I'll never ever have her. What about you two? Are you two lonely? Do you need some company? I'll be more than happy to provide some fun." My sister and I were just dumbfounded by the message._

"I'm dumbfounded that I'm listening to this crazy story your crazy butt is conjuring up. Get to the point already!" I exclaimed. Brittany continued her story.

_I was really freaked out by this weird thing claiming to be Pepé Le Pew. I had decided after all the chips and pop I drank, I'd finally decide to go to the bathroom leaving my sister Bella alone with the weird message. But before I had left the room another message had appeared that shook me and my sister to our cores. It read: "You won't have to be alone. I'll be over soon and we'll have lots of fun together just you and me! Je t'aime." At that point I was just scared._

The newscast had finally decided to take a much needed break which gave me time to collect my thoughts. I was weirded out, but it didn't seem to tie Pepé into the murder of this girl or even how the horrific event started. The newscast decided to keep airing over a conflicting time slot so the girl could finish, which angered a lot of people hoping to catch their soap operas. Meanwhile I had to go to the bathroom myself. When I came back the story had continued. This time, the story had went down a dark path and the girl was now shaking in fear.

_I was only in the bathroom about 5 minutes, I was washing my hands when I heard something that scared the crud out of me. My sister started screaming. "Brittney, help! No leave me alone! Get off me! Help he's hurting me!" I ran to the door and banged on it but the door was locked. I screamed her name banging frantically on the door. After that, I heard a ripping sound like the sound of clothes being ripped. "No, don't touch me! Get your hands off me! What the heck are you?" At that point..._ The girl froze in fear. _I could hear his voice. "Ahh my darling, such a beautiful curvy body you have. You have zee skin of a goddess oui? I just have to have you all to myself" A thick french accent, and a strangely strong smell like someone had rolled around in garbage for a week. I heard loud kisses and moans coming from my sister._

My jaw dropped hearing the claim from Brittney. "So, I take it some sort of sick pervert masquerades as Pepé Le Pew and sneaks into their house in the middle of a storm to rape a 15 year old girl? What was this girl smoking?" I thought. Everyone else was thinking it too. The girl was shaking and quivering.

_I-I heard it. I keep hearing it. The moans, that accent, my sister screaming, and that weird odor that made me even more sick; then I hear cracking sounds, like from a whip. I keep banging and screaming my sister's name trying to get her to answer. I keep hearing the screams and moans. "No, stop it! No, put that away! Don't you dare!" A loud scream escaped my sister's lips. I heard an uncomfortable slapping and squishing noise, followed by grunts and moans._

I stared at the T.V. Still trying not to believe what this girl Brittney was saying, but it was so detailed I was getting disgusted. I wanted to cut it off, I wanted to unplug it, but I couldn't move. I was just frozen in place, and trembled listening to more of her tale, dying to know what happened next.

_It had been that way for what seemed like forever. Slaps, whips, jingling from shackles followed by more moans. "Yes, that's it, you love my l'amour, don't you?" The voice said. "You sicko! Get away from my sister!" I shouted. With that I heard a knock from the door, it was the next door neighbor Roger and his wife. "Do you know what time it is? Will you kindly quiet down?" With that a blood curdling scream was heard. "Brittney! Help!" I heard her screaming and kicking and yelling for the crazed perpetrator to stop. "I'm coming Bella!" Roger's wife went to their house to phone the cops, but it went an automated message system saying because of the storm, the cops wouldn't be able to get there till morning._

"Perfect just perfect. The one time you actually need police." I muttered to myself. The girl was crying and shaking in hysteria. "Those screams... that voice, that smell." She said, going into a panic. The reporter was no longer convinced it was a wild prank. It seemed way too detailed to be a make believe story, and quite frankly, even I was getting scared. "How does it end?" I wondered. With that the girl continued.

_We went to the neighbor's house, to try to get a peek through the window to see what was happening. It was too rainy and foggy, but there when the lightning flashed, I saw an image, it looked like an animal with a big bushy tail and he was leaning toward something. Lightning filled the sky as an animal like silhouette appeared in the window. With that the window opened and the strange thing climbed down the gutter pipe and hopped off on all fours into the blackness. When morning finally came, the police rushed over and busted into the room, then... I saw... my sister's body. _The girl shook hysterically crying like a baby. Her parents hugged her trying their best to calm her down.

A crime scene investigator showed the reporter the image, but it was so graphic, the people refused to show it on TV. So I looked on their site for the image since they said the image would be only viewed on the website. I was horrified by what I saw. It was Bella, handcuffed to the bed, completely naked, covered in strong smelling semen, with whip marks all over her back and butt. Her red hair was a ruffled mess also covered in a bit of semen down her back as if imitating the cat's white stripe. Her genitalia and butt hole were spread open severely, also dripping with the smelly fluids and a steady flow of blood from her butt, and there were kiss and bite marks all over her neck and her nipples were red from pinching and sucking. Her pretty blue eyes were rolled near the back of her head as if in bliss, but her body was barely warm and she was definitely dead. Next to her was a love letter lightly spritzed in perfume, with Pepé's full name written on the flap and a bouquet of red roses. I jumped gasping in horror. With that I deleted the history, and actually had to go to a therapist to try to forget that gruesome image. I had heard that the letter and roses were confiscated along with the other evidence. So far, the supposed romancing rapist skunk has not been found, and this crime of passion remains unsolved.

No one knows for sure if it really was Pepé Le Pew, or not. I don't believe it was, but maybe it was a sign. Maybe after trying to chase an unrequited love for so many years, that lovesick skunk had finally snapped and decided to take out his frustration on other people. Maybe he wanted love so much, he'd go to pursue anyone he saw as attractive and literally love his crushes to death. Who's to say?

* * *

So that's my Creepypasta. I hope I didn't do too horrible on this; like I said it was my first attempt at something like this, so it may be bad at first. Anyway, comment and tell me what you think, if it was good, bad, if it was more funny than scary, whatever. Just remember, it was supposed to be a horror story, so please no comments like: "why did you write this Mr. 'I only write for kids'?" I just wanted to try something different. After reading all the Creepypastas and stuff that was on YouTube and such, I said "Hey, maybe I could try something with the supposed skunk rapist." The moral of the story: It could always turn out way worse; so don't say "It's the most horrible thing ever! Nothing could be any worse than that!" cause you never know. Good night, and stay creepy. Peace!


End file.
